Waste containers, along with a variety of other types of containers, often prove unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. Specifically, many prior art waste containers are unattractive, not sturdy, not well-built, and/or not functional.
In many cases involving automobile “litter bags”, a retail store plastic bag serves as the container that is used to collect trash. In addition to the overall unattractiveness of the bag, which must be placed in an easily seen location to be available when needed, it is often difficult to find a location that is convenient for use, does not interfere with or block the vehicle's controls, and allows the bag to remain open for easy deposit of trash. Plastic bags have a tendency to slump at their openings, therefore making it difficult to insert trash or garbage, to prevent trash from falling out of the bag, and to determine when the bag is full and ready to be discarded. The lack of a freestanding ability in such a bag is even more unsatisfactory in a home or office.
More permanent litter bags or trash containers are available, but residue is often left in the bag or container after it is emptied, necessitating periodically washing or otherwise cleaning of the bag or container. In addition to often not hanging properly or being inconveniently located in a vehicle environment, such bags are typically limited in size, and therefore require frequent emptying and/or cleaning.
There is a need for decorative, aesthetically-pleasing, as well as sturdy and well-built containers useful for a variety of different purposes.